Whenever there is a screw to be tighten there is a need for some type of implement to tighten or loosen the screw. Normally, this action is performed by a screwdriver having a rotatable straight elongate rigid shaft with a nut or screw engaging end bit. In some case, a gear driven ratchet mechanism has been used to increase the amount of force applied to the nut or screw head by the engaging end bit. For most purposes such bit mechanisms have proven useful and practical for their intended head moving use.
When a nut or screw head is positioned in a hard to reach locations, such as the confined spaces for adjusting the carburetor screw of a motorcycle or servicing computers or television sets, the drive shaft of the screwdriver has been offset from its handle to permit the engagement of the bit end with the nut's or screw's head. The present invention relates to one such screw or nut driver device having an elongated first straight hollow handle section with a joining bent second hollow section and a terminal straight third hollow offset section with a bit offset end at approximately 90 degrees form the first section with an interior cable member to permit rotation of the bit as set forth in this specification.